Boules de Neige et Réflexion
by Dinou
Summary: un jour de neige chez les Cullen


**Titre** : Boule de neige et réflexion

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Pairing **: Carlisle, mention des autres membres de la famille Cullen

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: humour, émotion

**Résumé** : un jour de neige chez les cullens

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur** : fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « Jour de neige » sur la communauté LJ average_forks

**Nombre de mots** : 696

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Carlisle travaillait dans son bureau sur le cas d'un patient qui lui semblait particulièrement épineux. Mais il était troublé par des rires, provenant du jardin qui bordait la maison.

Carlisle se leva et vint se poster devant sa fenêtre. Toute sa famille se trouvait dehors, il avait neigé deux jours entiers, et maintenant, toute la famille en profitait pour faire une bataille de boules de neige. La bataille faisait rage apparemment, mais tout le monde riait à gorge déployée. Il vit Esmé lever les yeux vers lui, comme toujours elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire, et se poussa de quelques millimètres pour éviter un projectile blanc.

Son Esmé… même si parfois sa vie de vampire n'était pas des plus faciles, surtout les premiers siècles de son existence, il ne pouvait changer les choses qui s'étaient passées dans cette ruelle sombre de Londres. Et sans cette transformation, il n'aurait jamais rencontré son âme sœur, sa merveilleuse Esmé, qui allégeait ses peines avec son sourire et son amour.

Puis il vit ce qui représentait pour lui ses enfants.

Le premier d'entre eux : Edward. Il était fier de ce jeune homme qui était passé par tant d'épreuve depuis que Carlisle l'avait transformé. Où il y avait souvent par le passé une expression sérieuse, aujourd'hui il n'y a que sourire. Et tout ça grâce à leur dernière recrue, Bella. Bella humaine peu de temps auparavant, s'habituait avec une rare finesse à sa nouvelle condition. Et Carlisle savait que ces deux là resteraient ensemble à jamais, et cet amour avait une preuve vivante : un petit lutin tout de rose vêtu, qui participait activement à la bataille : Renesmée… sa précieuse petite Nessie, cette petite fille était le cadeau du ciel pour toute la famille.

Carlisle sortit de la contemplation de son premier fils en entendant un rire tonitruant. Et il n'avait pas besoin de chercher de qui venait ce rire : Emmett. Apparemment, il avait lancé une grosse boule de neige sur cette pauvre Nessie qui lui tournait le dos. Avant même que Bella ait eu le temps d'attaquer, Rosalie et Alice sautèrent sur Emmett et l'enfouir dans la neige, sous les rires de tous.

Ma Rosalie… j'ai pris des risques en la transformant, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir ainsi. Je pensais en faire la compagne d'Edward, mais seuls des liens fraternels se sont tissés. Je sais que, encore aujourd'hui, elle a du mal à se faire à sa condition, elle pense souvent à ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir : des enfants. Mais l'amour d'Emmett et l'arrivée de sa nièce ont mis un baume sur cette blessure.

Carlisle vit un petit lutin sauter partout, et celui-là n'était pas tout en rose… Alice. Petit lutin arrivé un beau matin de nulle part, traînant derrière elle ce vampire traumatiser par son passé, qu'était Jasper. Il trouvait que ces deux là s'harmonisaient à la perfection : Alice était un concentré de bonne humeur difficilement canalisable, Jasper était calme et réservé ; Alice adorait se mêler aux humains, Jasper était toujours terrifié de ne plus se contrôler. Mais dans les moments troubles, elle apportait ses visions et lui son savoir sur les nôtres et ainsi ils étaient prêts à se battre côte à côte pour leur amour et leur famille.

Carlisle fut sorti encore une fois de ses pensées, mais cette fois par une tempête de boule de neige contre la vitre de son bureau.

« PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! » hurlait Renesmée dans les bras de sa belle Esmé. « TU VIENS ? »

« A moins que tu aies la trouille de te faire botter les fesses par tes humbles enfants. » dit Emmett, cet air provocateur sur le visage.

« Humbles… qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre. Tu vas voir si j'ai la trouille. » marmonna Carlisle, sachant très bien que tout le monde l'avait entendu.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les anciens, habillés de pieds en cape, il oublia rapidement ses pensées et se saisit d'une boule de neige et se mit à torpiller ce fils vantard, aidé de sa précieuse petite-fille, qui utilisait Carlisle comme bouclier face à son oncle.

**Fin.**

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
